The Affair
by scars-arebattlewounds
Summary: Her lips moved against his as he body fit like a missing puzzle piece against his. The bad thing is, it's not his wife.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark, dreary day in New York as I made my way through the narrow, shabby hallway up to my dingy apartment. I let out a deep breath as I shoved my key into the lock and opened the door before tossing my keys on the kitchen table.

Within seconds, the lights switched on and a very angry, slender Red head was leaning against the door frame with her arms tucked to her chest, "Where we you?"

I mumbled under my breath, rubbing my dry fingers over the back of my neck, "Out." I brushed past her and yanked on the arm of the fridge, peering into it as I tried desperately to avoid her eyes which were now burning into the side of my head.

"Look at me." She hissed, her voice itched under my skin and caused a slight shiver to radiate through my spine.

"Fucking look at me!" She barked, her hand tearing desperately at my arm, before her fists pounded into my upper arm, "Where were you?" She cried, her fists slowing down as her anger slowly turned to pain and she collapsed onto my chest.

I slowly laid my hand to rest on the small of her back before placing my lips to the top of her head.

Her soft voice squeaked through her crack, chapped lips, "Were you with her again?" I felt her frown against my chest as my body stiffened and my eyes widened.

Ten minutes past as I continued to comfort her, I listened as her sniffles filled the room and hiccups echoed and bounced off the walls.

She pushed herself off of my chest, wiping her face clean and letting out the breath she was holding.

My heart was begging me to say something, but my stupid head came up with nothing.

Pulling herself together, her words came out with fake happiness, "Dinner's in five minutes. Go get washed up." She planted her lips to my cheek before shooing me away and wiping her hands on the apron that was tied around her waist. Confusion etched on my features as I smashed my eyebrows together.

Loosening my tie from around my neck and rested my palms on the edge of the bed and closed my eyes.

'When did my life get so fucked up?' I hissed in a hushed tone to myself, before unbuttoning my shirt and pulling it over my head. It was no wonder I dreaded coming home and took every possible shift I could muster at work just to avoid the constant fighting. It was no wonder I fulfilled my nights with Selena instead of my own wife.

I adjusted the water before slipping inside of it and allowing it to wash away my sorrows. I listened intently as soft humming sounded from the kitchen as I placed my hands on the cold tile of the bathroom wall and allowed the water to flow through my hair. I pulled at the ends in frustration as her humming became more intense. With every fiber of my body, I ignored the intense pressure to scream my bloody head off. I ran my hands down my face as I let out a deep groan.

"Dinner's ready." Her chipper voice rang through the bed room as I shook the towel through my shaggy hair.

Taking in the arrangement my mouth went dry. There she sat at the other end of the table, her elbows propped on the table and her hands laced together neatly as a perfect smile played on her lips, "Sit, sweetheart. I made your favorite." She gloated as she scooped the serving spoon into the dish and dropped it onto my plate.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes as I stabbed my fork into the noodles, "Why don't we ever eat normal food?" My tone came out a bit more edgy then I anticipation.

I watched as she swallowed her wine and nearly choked, "What?" She wiped her mouth with the white satin napkins and cleared her throat, "I thought you loved Roasted duck with raspberry glaze."

Her eyes burned into me as my shoulders shrugged in response and I pushed my food around on my plate.

I stood up from the table and dropped my napkin on the surface.

Her eyes followed me as I walked into the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind me.

Angrily swiping my phone unlocked, a dialed an all too familiar number, "Hey." A smile instantly graced my face as a sat on the edge of my bed, with my feet planted on the ground and my elbows resting on legs.

"Hey, stranger." Her voice sang into my ears, as my heart started to race.

"I miss you." I said softly so I wouldn't be heard and earned a giggle.

"You left an hour ago, crazy." I could picture the gorgeous smile that was eating her face right now, and the way her dark curls bounced on her shoulders as she laughed.

"When can I see you?" I asked a bit too frantically, throwing my back against the bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Tomorrow morning. I'll meet you at the coffee shop, say.. Eight thirty?"

"Sounds perfect, hey uh, what're you wearing right now?" I smirked as she scoffed softly.

"Goodbye, Justin." I listened as she giggled before saying the word I always hated to say.

"Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

I watched as she brought her steaming cup of coffee to her plump, pink hued lips and gulped down a swift drink before smiling in satisfaction and setting it on the table in front of her. She straightened herself slightly before tucking her legs up on the couch and sitting Indian style. I watched as her eyes danced with her surroundings as her eyes seemed to gleam with happiness. Their was a warm heat being emitted from the fireplace where we sat next to as the soft chime of the front door and soft conversation filled the small shop.

"Justin." Her soft voice snapped me into reality as her dark chocolate orbs peered into mine, and her hand rested gently on my knee, "Is everything alright?"

I hadn't noticed until now that my body was as stiff as a rock against the soft cushion and my knuckles were white from the tight grip I held on my coffee cup.

Her eyebrows knitted together as she continued to scan my face, her lips curving up slightly in a polite but firm smile.

"Yeah." I cleared my throat slightly as I set my cup on the table, "Everything's fine."

Her hand raised ever-so-slightly on my knee as it squeezed my thigh, "Come with me." She whispered, her eyes lightening up with a playful sparkle.

Hesitantly, I took a hold of her hand as she led me to the girls bathroom, "Selena, this is the girls bathroom."

"Sh." She ordered, her hand placed firmly on my mouth as she backed me up into the stall, "Then I suggest we be quiet."

Within seconds, I felt my jeans grow tighter as I watched her slim fingers unbutton her blouse.

"What are you do-" But before I could finish, her lips were hungrily attached to mine, instantly stopping me in my tracks, after minutes of a heated make-out session, she pushed on my chest, pressing my back firmly to the stall wall.

"You seem tense," She started as she struggled with my belt buckle and peered up at me, "I'm gonna help you relax."

"Selena-" I whispered as she lowered onto her knees, bringing my pants and boxers down with her.

I watched as her lips wrapped tightly around my member and began to slowly envelop it into her moist, hot mouth. Releasing a breath I didn't realize I was holding, I laid my head back against the cold stall as she worked her magic.

I felt my insides igniting as I tensed inside her mouth, ready to burst at any moment. Her tongue skillfully circled around my width as her hands stroked up and down in rhythm. Finally, after I couldn't bare anymore, I released everything into my mouth and watch in amazement as she quickly swallowed every last drop.

Cupping her cheeks in my hand, I quickly smashed her lips to mine, as I swiftly removed her panties from underneath her dress and pushed myself inside of her. I quickly covered her mouth with mine as her loud, harsh moans, filled my mouth.

I watched as her hair bounced with each timed thrust and her plump, firm breasts peeked out through her dress. I licked my lips in want as they teased me, taunting me with the need to see those beautiful masterpieces.

As if she was reading my mind, her hands roughly tugged at the fabric until each mound popped from their hiding places. Cupping each breast in my hand, I softly kneaded them in my palms, receiving a satisfied whimper in return. Watching her body crumble from my touch drove me up a wall. I loved knowing that I could bring such a beautiful women to her peak, I and only I.

With one last, powerful thrust, I felt her body shake in my arms as she fought the strong urges of her orgasm.

Once we both caught our breaths, she quickly tugged her panties back up and tucked her breasts away, fidgeting with her sex hair until it was perfect and smiling gently at me, "You never fail to deliver, Bieber." She kissed my lips with as much passion as she could muster before taking a hold of the bathroom door knob and shooting me one last look, "Now go home to your wife." She smirked, before leaving me exhausted and stunned.


End file.
